


They Say Love Ain't Fair (But I'm Doing Fine)

by DrifterWriter



Series: Leo and Cris [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrifterWriter/pseuds/DrifterWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Cris."</p><p>"But!" Cristiano whines, gripping both of Leo's hands in his excitement. "We're on holiday! It'll be so much fun! Have you even tried ice skating before?"</p><p>Leo shakes his head firmly. "I don't want to, Cristiano, leave me alone."</p><p>It's not that he doesn't like Cris- if the latter had been suggesting getting a coffee instead, or watching a movie sitting in the warm cabin they'd rented in Switzerland, Leo would have agreed gladly- but the thing is, he's never ice skated before and he just knows that he's going to be crap at it.</p><p>*</p><p>Best friends Cris and Leo are on a holiday in Switzerland. Ice-skating turns out different to what Leo expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say Love Ain't Fair (But I'm Doing Fine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/gifts), [pseuicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/gifts).



> I'd like to apologise in advance, because this might just be the crappiest thing you've read in your life. 
> 
> Title from OneRepublic's "Won't Stop". It's an adorable song. Go listen to it. 
> 
> I like gifting things to people. 
> 
> Don't know whether to make this a one shot or continue. I was leaning more towards the one shot. What do you guys think?
> 
> Comments give me life. I'm not even kidding.

"No, Cris."

"But!" Cristiano whines, gripping both of Leo's hands in his excitement. "We're on holiday! It'll be so much fun! Have you even tried ice skating before?"

Leo shakes his head firmly. "I don't want to, Cristiano, leave me alone."

It's not that he doesn't like Cris- if the latter had been suggesting getting a coffee instead, or watching a movie sitting in the warm cabin they'd rented in Switzerland, Leo would have agreed gladly- but the thing is, he's never ice skated before and he just knows that he's going to be crap at it.

Also, it's fucking minus thirty degrees outside, and all he can see through the windows is a huge-ass blizzard, so thank you very much, but Leo values his manhood.

"But, Leo-"

"No, Cris!" Leo says again, shaking his head at Cristiano's hurt expression. "Really, stop it. All I want to do right now is light a fire, curl up with a hot chocolate and a book and relax."

He emphasises on the last word, feeling faint strains of guilt stirring somewhere in his gut at Cris' crestfallen expression as the latter's energy deteriorates, until it's just an extremely awkward silence left between them.

Leo opens his mouth- his not quite sure why- but his friend speaks first.

"Fine, old man." Cristiano huffs and stands abruptly, letting go of Leo's hands. "Stay here, if you want, holed up in here alone, like always."

It's not the meanest thing anyone can say, but considering that it's from Cristiano, it feels like a punch in the face. Leo sits in his chair, stunned beyond words, as he watches Cristiano get up and leaves, slamming the door shut behind him.

Leo sits still.

Leo sits _very_ still.

He's not used to be shouted at. He sits quietly for five minutes, staring at the clock, which seems to be ticking at the same rate as his heart.

It's not like Cristiano has anywhere to go, really. They've chosen a cabin in the middle of a forest in Switzerland, and Cris is probably freezing outside, and it's Leo's fault.

Resigned to his fate, he gets to his feet and pads to the front door of the cabin, shivering as the wind hits him in the face, snowflakes sticking to his lashes. He can just see Cristiano's silhouette among the white-painted trees, a little distance away.

"Cristiano!"

No reply.

"CRIS!" Leo yells again, his teeth chattering.

Nothing.

Leo runs up to him, barefoot and shivering as his toes scrunch up the soft snow on the ground. He grabs Cristiano's shoulder. "Cris?"

"What, Leo?" Cristiano sounds annoyed, and honestly, Leo can't really blame him. "If you want me to make you pasta again, I'm sorry, but I'm going ice skating-"

"No, listen-"

"-all alone," Cristiano talks right over him, raising his voice to drown Leo's out. He's probably doing it on purpose, little fucker. "Since you decided not to-"

"Cris, shut the fuck up!" Leo yells over Cristiano's ranting, stunning him into silence.

He takes a few deeps breaths before continuing.

"I'll come ice skating with you," he says, grudgingly.

"Sorry, what?" Cristiano says, and Leo can just hear the barely suppressed glee in the asshole's voice as he pretends to not have heard. "I'm not sure I heard you quite right, could you-"

"I said I'll go ice skating with you, motherfucker," Leo says again, loudly, and he can't help the corners of his mouth twitching up.

"I knew it!" Cristiano yells. Leo winces. "Let's go! I've already bought the skates."

"I didn't doubt it," Leo mutters, following Cristiano back into the cabin.

He's more excited about this than he'd like to admit, more excited than he should be. Rushing into his room as Cristiano searches for the skates, he rummages through his closet for a nice sweater that makes him look fit and cute, because really, what the hell.

He bounds downstairs to a grinning Cris.

"I found them!" He yells happily, holding up a pair of ridiculously over-large blades which are coloured such a violent shade of red that it hurt Leo's eyes.

Leo laughs inwardly, because _this guy._

"They're great," he says, trying to ignore the fuzzy feeling in his chest as Cristiano grins delightedly. "Come on, we should get going if we want to get back before dark."

*

Leo stays quiet as Cristiano drives them to the Pond, Cris' favourite ice-skating rink. To make up for the lack of words, Cris raps Spanish songs along with the radio, but Leo's uneasiness rubs off on him, till he falls silent too.

Leo feels like he should say something, but he doesn't really know what to say. He knows he shouldn't be feeling so nervous about ice-skating, but if he's honest with himself, and he always is, he knows that he's more nervous about embarrassing himself in Cristiano than anything else.

Which is absurd, because Cris is his best friend.

They've been with each other through thick and thin, through good times and bad times, through health and sickness. The media had had a great time, glorifying their friendship-rivalry to all its extremes, but the uproar eventually died down when the world realised that they were serious about being friends. They made a odd pair, a Réal Madrid player and a _Blaugrana_ , an sensitive man and a reserved one, two stars, both the best.

But it worked. And that was good.

  
Leo feels a hand grip his, pulling him from his musings. He looks up unsteadily at Cristiano, who is still driving, his eyes on the road.

"Hey," Cris says, softly. "It's just ice skating. Relax."

Leo nods, but the tightness in the pit of his stomach doesn't really go away. He feels Cristiano's hand squeeze his.

"Too bad there's no football in the winters," Leo says without thinking, mostly to break the silence. "Imagine if we were playing football on ice-"

He stops short when he sees the glint in Cristiano's eyes.

"Oh, no," Leo groans, good-naturedly.

"That idea," Cristiano says. "Is the best fucking idea I've heard in my life."

"Oh, shit," Leo says again, more serious this time, because he knows that if Cristiano sets his mind on doing something, he will do it or die.

"Can you imagine how successful it would be!" Cris shouts enthusiastically, lifting his hands off the wheel in his excitement.

"It'll be, like, the most dangerous sport in the world!"

"What's life without a little danger, darling?" Cristiano winks at him, and _fuck_ , Leo can feel a blush creeping up his neck at the endearment.

"Nobody would play it with you," Leo says, not unkindly, trying to get his mind off Cris so that he stops fucking _blushing_.

"You would," Cris points out. "If I asked you to, you _so_ would."

And the crazy thing is that if Cristiano asks, Leo knows he will.

*

Cristiano helps him put on the skates and guides him to the rink, which is surprisingly deserted considering it's the skating season, gently but firmly, as Leo skids uncertainly and grabs onto Cris' waist for dear life.

"This is your fault," Leo mutters, making Cris laugh. "If I'm out for the next season, it's all your fault."

Cristiano shrugs. "It's a good thing for Madrid, if I get rid of the most formidable Barcelona striker. Lead Réal to win the Champions League again!"

"You asshole." Leo punches him and grabs onto his jacket, nearly falling and taking Cris with him. "We'd still have Luis and Ney, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"They're very good," Cristiano agrees, pulling Leo up. "But you're the best."

Leo's throat closes up on that. He knows he's good. He knows that he's one of the best. But he also knows that it takes a lot for Cristiano to swallow his pride and say it so matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, Cris," he says finally, his voice quiet.

"Of course."

*

It takes some guiding and a lot of hand holding and pulling for Leo to get the hang of it, but he is nothing if not a fast leaner. Soon enough, he is gliding alongside Cris without touching him, doing pirouettes and skating circles around the older man, making him laugh.

"Having fun?" Cris asks, yelling to be heard over the wind, which whistles in their ears as they skate.

Leo's ears are numb, and the wind is like a cold knife on his face, but he's done lying- he's having the time of his life.

"Loads!" He yells back.

He dances away from Cristiano (who decides to take a break), becoming more daring and experimental. He's rather good at it, and it does help take his mind off things. He waves at Cristiano, who is sitting in the stands on the other side of the pitch, a water bottle in his hand. Cristiano waves back and yells something that Leo can't hear.

Then Leo slips.

He knows it before it happens; he knows that he's going to lose his balance before he actually does. The tip of his skates bury themselves in the ice and his hands go out automatically to break the fall, but there's nothing they can really do.

Time slows, but Leo has no control over his limbs. He feels curiously calm; calm enough to mentally write his own will.

_If this is being read, I am probably dead. Wait, scratch that. I'm probably really dead, in which case, having no immediate family, I leave all my personal belongings to Cristiano Ronaldo and Neymar Santos da Silva Junior. All my money is to be donated to-_

Time speeds up again, and this time, panic sets in. Leo can see the ice rushing up at him and the straight-out screams, though he knows it's of no use, that he's already beyond help.

He closes his eyes and waits for impact.

He waits for a while. When nothing hits him in the face, he cracks open one eye.

He's dangling precariously over the ice, supported by somebody's arms around his waist. Leo's nose is almost brushing the ice.

He seems to be alive, and nothing seems to be broken, really, so Leo tries to slow his racing heart and turns to looks at his saviour.

Cristiano is staring down at him, his strong arms holding his torso up protectively as he balances both of them with his own weight. His face is white and terrified, making his cold-chapped pink lips stand out, like the snowflakes in his hair.

Leo blinks.

Because wasn't Cris on the other side of the Pond?

And, more importantly, has he always been this handsome?

Cristiano gently stands Leo upright again, but doesn't let go of his hands even after Leo regains his balance. They stare at each other for a second.

"Don't do anything like that again," Cristiano says finally, his voice small. "You scared me."

"I won't. I promise."

Cristiano nods. "Do you want to go back to the cabin? I can light a fire and make you hot chocolate, if you like."

Leo hugs him. He can't help it. After his scare, Cristiano's warmth is just what he needs, and Cris doesn't hesitate to hug back, his arms coming up around Leo automatically.

They stay like that for a good minute, two mismatched figures wrapped around each other, until Cristiano presses a kiss to Leo's hair.

"Come on, let's get you home."

*

They sit cross-legged in front of the fire, their backs resting on the sofa and drink their hot chocolate in comfortable silence. Leo's hot chocolate has five marshmallows, just the way Cris knows he likes it.

Leo can't help but admire the patterns that the flickering firelight creates across Cristiano's face as he stares into the flames, making the brown of his irises look a mellow, comforting red.

Leo's hand unconsciously finds its way to Cristiano's. They both look at it, surprised. Cristiano smiles softly.

"This is nice, no?" He says.

Leo hums in agreement, but asks, "What is?"

"This." Cristiano shrugs and gestures to everything and nothing in particular. "Us. Just hanging out like this. Enjoying each other's company."

"Well, of course it's nice." Leo responds truthfully. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be in the world right now."

Cristiano smiles at that, a full, happy, wide smiles, and _man, them fucking butterflies._

They sip their hot chocolate in silence again. Leo starts to feel sleepy, so he cuddles up to Cristiano, who immediately draws him closer. Leo rests his head on his strong, broad chest, listening to the soothing thump of his steady heartbeat.

And he has to ask.

"Cris," Leo says, turning his head so he's looking at him. "Do you love me?"

Cristiano ducks his head and looks down at him.

" _Sì_. Yes." He smiles; a sad, self depricating little smile. "Must be pretty obvious by now, no?"

"Not to me, it wasn't," Leo says. He can't believe he didn't realise how Cristiano felt, but more than that, he can't believe that he didn't realise how he felt. "I tend to run away from things I can't handle."

"That you do." Cris agrees, with a chuckle.

"But I should've realised that I loved you too. Long before today." He starts to feel a little breathless, looking up at Cris from where his head rests on his chest. "I'm an idiot. I'm sorry."

Cristiano's eyes widen. "You love me?"

Leo nods. He doesn't have words- he's never had words- but he hopes Cris will understand.

Cristiano understands. He smiles and lowers his head to kiss Leo.

And, okay, Leo has had his fair share of great kisses, but nothing, absolutely _nothing_ compares to Cristiano, who tastes like hot chocolate and marshmallows and mint and salt and everything Leo loves. It's like touching fire, sweet and powerful, and though Cris is more than gentle, Leo can't help but feel a little overwhelmed as he kisses back, just as softly.

They surface for air, after who knows how long.

Leo settles back comfortably on Cris' chest, enjoying the feeling as Cristiano runs his hand slowly through his hair, lulling him to sleep. Cris hums a lullaby and Leo's eyelids start to close.

"Sleepy?" Cris asks, fondly. Leo could listen to his voice forever.

"Very." Leo turns yet again to look at Cristiano. He lifts his head to press another kiss to Cris' lips. "Thank you for today."

"Anytime for you." Cristiano says earnestly.

And Leo can't think of anything he's done to deserve this man, who can make him smile when nobody can, who laughs with him and cries with him and sings him to sleep in front of a dying fire.

"What now?" Leo manages to ask, yawning.

Cristiano doesn't reply; he just continues to hum his song and run his hands comfortingly through Leo's hair.

Leo is almost asleep when he hears Cristiano's reply.

"I'm going to stay. For as long as you want."

Leo smiles at the promise in his voice. He knows that it's a lot, Cristiano offering to stay. He knows that eventually they'll have to go back to their own cities, to their own countries, even, keeping in touch over the phone before they can be together again. There is never enough time. But Leo's willing to take what he gets, which is more than he could even hope for.

Tonight, they have all the time in the world.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> "So, Leo, about that ice football-"
> 
> "Cris!"
> 
> "Okay, okay. Sorry, go back to sleep, cariño."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always, appreciation is appreciated.


End file.
